


Releasing Tension

by Deonara2012



Category: After School, Brown Eyed Girls, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension is high. They decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls.

The tension in the cafeteria was so bad the students seemed unable to eat, most of them picking at their food. The threat to close the school down was a fear they all shared.

ChangMin stood in the doorway, watching, shields as strong as he could make them, and tried to decide if he really wanted to venture in. He'd just decided that yes, he would, when JaeJoong looked up and stared across the room. Anticipation and amusement spiked sharply. JaeJoong grabbed Dana, who sat next to him, and pulled her under the table, just as a piece of cake hit ShinDong in the middle of his chest.

ShinDong looked up, scanning the stunned faces in front of him - no, ChangMin realized, picking a target. He got up, took the cake and tossed it at DongHae. At the same time, another piece of cake flew (propelled by ShinDong's telekinesis) and hit SungMin in the side of the head.

"Yah!" SungMin protested, scooped up the kimchi rice on his plate, and flung it. It fell woefully short of ShinDong, but he didn't seem to care.

That started it. The students got into the food fight with enthusiasm, clearing the air wonderfully. Junsu's well-placed noodles drew ChangMin into the fight, and he dodged Bom's grasping hair to go after him.

"What is going on?" GaHee demanded, standing in the doorway Changmin had just abandoned, and her voice brought them all to a stop. "Do you have any…."

Narsha hit her in the face with mashed potatoes, interrupting her.

GaHee didn't hesitate; she took the handful of kimchi the student nearest her had, and started after her. Narsha shrieked and ran, and the fight resumed.

When it ended, and they'd all gotten their breath back, they all pitched in to clean up. On his way out the door, after they'd finished, ChangMin stopped at a 'psst' and looked at DongHae, ShinDong, and SungMin. SungMin gestured him over.

"What?"

DongHae grinned. "Did they feel better?"

ChangMin stared at him. "What?"

"We could tell they were tense," SungMin explained.

"You planned this?"

ShinDong smiled. "Yep. Did it help?"

The dull ache in the back of ChangMin's head had eased; everyone, students and teachers, felt relaxed and tired. Some tension, sure, the problem hadn't gone away, but less. "Yes."

All three sighed in relief. "Good," DongHae said.

"You're insane," Changmin told them.

"None of _us_ is dating a cactus," SungMin retorted, but without rancor, and ChangMin had to give him that.

"Point." He bowed to them and left, making his way to the teacher's wing.

_At least you didn't agree_ , Kibum said in ChangMin's head, mock hurt in his 'voice'. ChangMin laughed.


End file.
